Sacrifice
by Ginny Perry
Summary: Slight AU where Aoba and Sei were both raised by Toue, who has a weekly session with both of them that neither look forward to. N/C, shota, please read the notes before the fic!


I guess slight spoilers? If you know Aoba and Sei are twins and that they are related to Toue, that's enough to not be spoiled by anything. If you didn't know that... oops, sorry, I spoiled it for you. But I guess you can read the fic now!

I wrote this intending for Aoba and Sei to be around 8-10 years old but you can pretend they're whatever age your heart desires I guess.

* * *

Aoba knew little about the world outside of his dark room; what waited outside of his room was little more than white walls, white tile, white lab coats. He was forced to live in isolation, rarely given time to converse with other people. His twin brother, Sei, lived in the room across the hall, but Aoba was never allowed to visit him. Only during special occasions were the two allowed to spend free time together. They saw one another once a week, but that was not their time to spend.

Sei told his brother about the things done to him. Tests and experiments where they forced him to fall asleep for days, take strange pills, get odd things strapped on his head to read his brain. Aoba almost never had such things happen to him. He swore others looked at him with a glint of fear, though he never understood why. While Aoba loved his brother, he couldn't help but be jealous of the attention he received and wondered what was so wrong with him that could make people stay away. Isolation tends to bring out his dark thoughts and self-hatred. He could never tell anyone, however.

There was no calendar in Aoba's room, but he meticulously kept track of the days in his head. Every Tuesday, his father knocked on his door and took him by the hand with a warm smile. He would cling to those crisp white gloves tightly as they entered the special room only accessible by a key pad. Each week, Sei would already be there, sitting quietly and cross-legged on the large bed at the center of the space, waiting with an unreadable expression.

Tonight, as the routine dictated, Aoba sat next to Sei and began undressing him. His brother was very complacent as his clothing was removed; he would move his body to allow Aoba better access and make the process a lot easier. When it was Sei's turn to undress him, Aoba could not help but freeze in place and go nearly limp. He knew it did not help and forced his twin to work harder, especially when he removed his pants, but the sting of Toue's eyes on him made him feel sick and lifeless. Even after countless times, this process rarely got easier for him.

Both boys, now completely nude, sat at the edge of the bed while their father unzipped his pants. He removed his half-hard cock from behind the fabric of his undergarments. The twins said nothing as they began licking either side of the large organ, trailing thin lines of saliva along the length as the man liked.

"Such good boys," Toue said breathily as he put his hands on top of the boys' heads, guiding their movements. Sei doubled his efforts in response to the praise and wrapped a hand around the base, jerking his wrist in a steady rhythm. Aoba continued at his normal pace, preferring to let his mind wander from the mundane task. He had been taught little about the concept of "right" and "wrong," but these night always made him feel uneasy and fearful. However, Sei's relentless dedication to their father somehow made him feel safer and more at ease. He wasn't exactly sure he could tolerate this without the silent support of his brother.

It felt like an eternity before Toue removed his hands from the tops of their heads, the silent signal to stop. Aoba sighed heavily and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was barely able to compose himself before he heard his father utter those words that made his blood turn cold.

"Aoba, it's your turn tonight."

Sei quietly crawled onto the bed and said nothing.

"N-No," Aoba squeaked. "No, I don't want-"

"Aoba." Toue's voice was more stern this time, his narrowing eyes showing his impatience. "You know what to do. Do not disobey."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Aoba's trembling limbs brought himself to the center of the bed before he laid his head down against the soft blanket and put his ass in the air. Toue preferred to do it this way; Sei was always ordered to lay on his back so that he could see his face. Aoba's powers were still unstable. The older man preferred not to test the limits of his destructive abilities.

"Hold him down if he tries to resist," Toue said to Sei, who nodded softly. When the roles were reversed, Toue didn't even have to say that to Aoba. Sei was eerily quiet and obedient when it was his turn, even when his faced was scrunched up in pain. Aoba would sit next to him, equally quiet, with his knees at his chest and his arms crossed. He learned quickly to lose himself inside his head until the entire thing was over.

The dark-haired boy knew his brother would fight it. He always did. In preparation, he knelt down and held his weight against Aoba's wrists.

"Sei, please don't-" The small voice beneath him suddenly became a tormented shriek that grated on his ears. He felt the familiar resistance of Aoba's arms trying to lift from the bed as his father moved in him, and Sei pushed down with as much strength as he could muster. His brother was much stronger than him and he felt his own limbs shaking against the force.

"STOP!" Aoba screamed as a roaring pain tore through his lower half and up his spine. No matter how many times this happened, each time never proved easier than the last. His father was gentle and thoroughly prepared his brother; the only comfort he was graced with was the thin lubrication of his own saliva from before.

Toue pulled out slowly, only to force himself forward and fill him to the hilt. Aoba's voice somehow managed to become louder than before as felt like he was being torn in half.

"Sei!" Aoba cried out, trying to raise his head to look at his brother. "Sei please, please let go! Please! I don't want this, I don't want this! It _hurts_, daddy! _It hurts!_ Make him stop!"

Sei couldn't disobey his father. Biting his lip, he continued to hold his twin brother down with all his strength.

Toue was still moving at a leisurely pace as he basked in the remarkable feeling. Aoba was tight, painfully tight. His muscles clenched at his cock like a vice and he fought the urge to come too quickly. Aoba's screams were easily ignored when he concentrated on how beautiful and flawless his skin was. His gloved hand trailed down the boy's arched back before firmly grabbing his ass. The gesture elicited a choked sob from his son beneath him.

"_Se-e-ei_..." Aoba's voice came out as a pitiful whine while tears flooded his eyes. "Please, Sei...! Let go...! I don't wait th-i-ss...!"

"Aoba," Sei whispered. "Don't fight me. _Please_."

The pinned boy's arms shook harder as he tried to oblige. With his father beginning to pick up the pace of his forceful thrusts, it was hard to resist the urge to fight against him. When Sei felt his brother's wrists finally go limp, he interlaced his fingers with Aoba's and laid down on his stomach.

"Sei, it's hurts...! Please! It's too much! I'm going to _die_!" Aoba forced his own face deeper down into the blanket, too embarrassed to let his brother see his face. His sobs became muffled and distorted against the thick fabric.

"Aoba, please look at me."

After a long pause, Aoba slowly raised his head, his wide, tear-filled eyes meeting his twin's. The boy felt a strange calmness flood his body for a brief moment when he made eye contact with Sei, but it was quickly dissipated from a particularly rough thrust from his father.

"Sei, please make it stop!" Tears began falling more heavily as he gripped his brother's hand harder. There was something about Sei's expression that made him more terrified. He wore concern, but there was an aura to him that was both calming and fearful. Sei squeezed Aoba's hands tighter in response.

"I smell _blood_, Sei! Daddy's killing me!" Not only was the strong musk of blood and sweat filling the room, but Aoba felt it running down the inside of his thighs. He had never bled like this before. "I don't want to die! I don't _want_ this!"

"Aoba," the other boy replied softly. "I can't make it stop. You have to accept it."

"I don't _want_ to accept it! I don't _want_ to die!" Aoba's eyes widened more, horrified and pleading, as he turned his head to the side and laid it against the bed. All he could see now was their fingers entwined together.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you." Letting go of one of his hands, Sei crawled up next to Aoba and pressed his forehead delicately against his.

"Sei..." Aoba's voice became hushed as he stared into his brother's eyes again. "Sei, it hurts... it hurts so much..."

The spectacle before Toue was as interesting as it was distracting. Attempting to pull Aoba out of his daze, the man reached down and ran his fingers through the boy's hair before twisting the locks in knots and yanking. Aoba screamed and his muscles contracted, eliciting a pleasured groan from his father above him.

"Stop, stop!" he began shrieking once more, every nerve ending on his scalp feeling as if it was being singed and scorched. Aoba shut his eyes tightly as his face distorted in utter agony. "Daddy, _please_, it hurts...!"

The hand that clasped his own clenched harder.

"It's going to be okay, Aoba," his brother said quietly. "It's going to be okay."

"N-No, it's not...!" he cried back. "I'm gonna-"

"_Please_. Open your eyes."

Aoba hesitated momentarily, then slowly managed to do so. That familiar calm washed over him once more, though he couldn't keep himself from sobbing. Sei smiled slightly.

"If you relax, it will all be over. Just try to relax."

The sound of wet skin slapping against skin became muffled. The smell of blood, the feeling of warm liquid pooling at his knees, the dryness of his raw throat, the ripping at his scalp, the still harrowing pain as he was being stabbed over and over and over. All suddenly felt distant, as if he were in a dream, as if this was no longer real. All Aoba could feel now was his brother's fingers woven in his own, the slight sensation of his brother's nails grazing his skin on the back of his hand. He clung back as if he'd float away if he were to let go. Sei was his lifeline.

"Sei," he whimpered, "I'm scared..."

"You don't have to be. I'm here."

Toue's hands released Aoba's hair and moved to grip the boy's hip securely as he pounded into him without restraint. As he felt his orgasm climb, the man slumped forward and collapsed onto the tiny body beneath him, yanking Aoba's hips towards him in a last effort to bury himself as deep as possible. His deep pants filled the boy's ear, but he tried hard to ignore it.

"I can't... breathe..." Aoba managed to squeak out as his father laid on top of him. Toue was so much bigger than him, so much stronger and heavier. He felt his ribs being crushed under the weight.

"It's almost over. Just hold your breath."

Aoba did not feel his father fill him as he came; he did not feel him pull out, and even when Toue stood up from the bed and off his son's body, he still felt like he was being choked. Only when Sei pulled him into his arms into a deep hug did Aoba finally feel like he could breathe. He wept into Sei's shoulder as his twin pulled him closer, held his body tighter against his so that he could feel his heartbeat.

"I tried to tell father that I was willing to please him tonight, but he refused my request," Sei told him as Toue exited the room. "I want to protect you, brother. I can't do much, but I am willing to try anything to keep you safe."

As much as he hated what his father did to him, he was able to endure it much more than Aoba. He had gotten used to the treatment; his brother was not treated as kindly. Sei couldn't figure out why, but he knew he had to protect Aoba from him as much as possible. The way his twin shrieked and wailed horrified him and gave him feelings he didn't have words for. Offering himself weekly was for the best for both of them. Despite all the pain, these nights sometimes allowed him to feel the touch of his brother. Sei had lived for so long being experimented on and handled roughly that he forgot how much a simple hug seemed to warm his soul.

"T-Thank you, Sei," Aoba managed between sniffles. "I wish I-I could help you, too..."

Sei smiled once more, even though his brother couldn't see his face. He rested his chin on Aoba's shoulder.

"This helps me, Aoba. Thank you."


End file.
